


Being Human in Emmerdale at Night

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Being Human (UK), Emmerdale, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: Their last turn on the great wheel didn't end too well, though goals were accomplished. But Annie, George and John did just well enough to be sent back. they think they're the supernatural focus of the area. They're wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

 

Tinkerbelle ‘Belle’ Dingle blinked. Looking around her, she could see that the rest of her family were just as nonplussed. They’d tried hard to convince her that her imaginary friend ‘Ellie did not exist. 

Today Belle had screamed in frustration. “Ellie! Fetch me my overcoat, I’m heading down to the Wool Pack!” And as her coat had flown across the room to her form the sofa it had been draped over,m the rest of the Dingle clan had begun to rethink their convictions on this.

What they did not know was that the ghost was in truth the spirit of a mortal woman called Annie Sawyer, who had her own problems. She’d had a long torturous path to the afterlife but according to the Archangel Gabrielle and her girlfriend, God) because apparently god had decided to experiment and had enough power to do so…) something was coming again.

 

* * *

George Sands ordered the sheepdogs left and farther left. Somehow it was all conveyed in the way he held himself, with not single sound leaving his mouth. His daughter Eve, smiled up at him, tilting her head so she could lean on her daddy. 

Eve remembered what her daddy had told her. He’d had to somewhere nice until someone he had trusted had kidnapped her and put in danger. It had needed doing but George’s friendship with Annie was broken and even though George now knew and agreed with Annie’s actions. He struggled to forgive the ghost girl. It wasn’t the nicest atmosphere around when they met up and that was more than they wished.

George nodded once and the sheepdogs finished their task, including locking the gate, to the surprised of the crowd. George gave them a polite smile, before departing, the dogs following without hesitation.

Eric Pollard looked on suspiciously, the newcomer to Emmerdale was hiding something and those dogs of his were worth thousands. Eric’s own smile was anything but polite.

 

* * *

Mitchell sighed deeply, although this meant he had to kinesthetically create the effect as, being a vampire, he did not, could not, breathe. His exasperation was once again aimed at being trapped, again,with Annie and George. Fortunately he could blend in better this time around. He could for some unknown reason, drink all animal blood. And as Emmerdale currently had vermin infestation, he limited his dinging to tho that.

His ability to move during the day fluctuated now too. These days, he only needed to stay out of direct sunlight.

 

* * *

 

As mixed race relationships went, the Camarilla Gangrel, Lucille, a one time french Aristocrat and the Brazilian Bone Gnawer Ragabash, Nicola, this was quite something. They had kept things quiet for a good long time. When they had moved to Emmerdale, courtesy of Zoe Tate,a former resident and their current sponsor the latter had just laughed at their attempts to portray a platonic relationship.

The surprises hadn’t stopped there either, the detached manor house that they were given by Zoe was spacious, with overhanging tree branches and secret tunnel to a little cave exit in the neighboroughing woods. The exit gate was constructed in such a way that only the two of them could move it.

There were stones around their new property though, each having formerly having part of the building.For those who knew what to search for, they radiated out for two miles. The Gangrel and ‘Gnawer had been more than surprised when the ghost of a wraith by the name of Karen Haig.

Karen was locked to this plane due to her fetters, the things that were her remaining connection. She could delve into the underworld but for her, it was the wrong way round. Said fetters were something to do with Karen’s unrequited love.

Lucille and Nicola had tried to explain their relationship to Ms Haig but she couldn’t process it. Which the others realised was going to be problem because trying to get someone to confess their unrequited love for another woman, who couldn’t understand it for what it was. 

But most importantly, they all here for one reason, including a conscripted Karen.They had were to watch, observe and if necessary, terminate, the other three supernatural beings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherien george hints that he and Mitchell aren't exactly living together, Annie explains show ghosts can get a pint. And A heated tongue lashing at the other house turns into a heated tongue lashing

George slipped his boots off as he entered the house he was sharing. He sniffed, recognising the slight stench of decay being Mitchell’s default scent. He wrinkled his nose slightly and gave a little cough.

He blinked as his vampiric housemate looked him over, displeased. “How many times have I told you that it’s fucking annoying of you bringing up my state in that way?”

George had the good graces to look sheepish. “I’m sorry, I keep forgetting.”

“And get that look off your face before one of your own dogs comes and tries to herd you eh?”

“Funny.”

Mitchell didn’t answer for a moment, something distracting him. Then he said. “Eric Pollard came round earlier, wanted to talk to you about buying your dogs.”

“How many times do I have to tell that man they aren’t for sale...besides, they aren’t my dogs, they’re two dogs that work with me and live outdoors.”

“You feed them though.”

“So what, others do too, and they’re also disappearing more often, investigating the newcomers.”

Mitchell nodded. “Zak dingle mentioned that Pollard’s been to see them too. He thought they had a hound they might sell. Apparently, he called the RSPCA when it chased him away. He claimed it was an actual wolf and a big one too.”

“Sounds like i should have a look?”

“Oh, it gets better. He tried haranguing the owner in the Wool Pack later. Which is when her girlfriend turned up. The owner snapped at him, similar to the hound. The girlfriend tried to bore holes in his skull. The Pollard said he;d see them in the morning with the authorities.

“And how did that work out for him?”

Lucille’s girlfriend a handles all daytime actions. Lucille herself apparently has advanced Porphyria and after studied in India, or so she claims, drops herself into a death like trance that it so deep that her pulse drops to one beat an hour..”

“Mitch?”

“George?”

“Just how badly is your bullshit meter going off?”

“If I sold it as fertiliser to the Sugdens we’d be set for life. Well you would, it’s bit late for me eh?”

“Me too.” Annie’s voice added, causing George to stiffen a little. 

“Where have you been today?”

“I went for a pint.”

“I’m pretty sure that I’m the only one here that ‘going for a pint doesn’t sound either creepy or horrifying from. How does it even work for you anyway.”

“You know how people used to think bell was clutz. Well now that I’ve been able to hurl her coat at people, they know I‘m real.”

George rolled his eyes but was cut off as he started to speak, by Annie continuing. “So she pours the pint into her jacket and because I have it as haunt I can process the a booze etherically.”

Mitchell smiled. “Forget what I said earlier, the Sugdens couldn’t afford us…”

“Nevermind that, you know how I can see life forces?”

The other two nodded.

“There’s no ‘hound’. She’s another Werewolf. And the girlfriend is a Vampire.”

John Mitchell and George Sands looked at each other, comprehension dawning. “Any ghosts?” They asked in unison.

“If there are,” Annie replied, “Then they’d sense me coming, ghosts are so interconnected it’s almost like tripping a laser sensor grid. It has to be someone else. And Mitchell’s out. The wolf would smell him like you do George.”

“I’m up then. Although that does explain why the dogs go over there that much.”

 

* * *

 

“Lucille?”

“Yes?”

“Where exactly did the money to install security cameras all over her grounds come from?”

“Let’s just say Eric Pollard has had a change of priorities. And to think that all it took was the power of ‘Dread Gaze.’”

Nicola growled even as she leapt to her feet. “Are you a fucking imbecile? No he knows Vampires are real! We weren’t supposed to reveal the supernatural!”

Lucille glared at her most beloved companion and in a low voice of her own. “Firstly, calm yourself. Secondly Do not speak down to me, I am centuries older than you. Thirdly-”

“Keep talking to me like a scolded puppy and i’m not going to get any calmer. In fact, the opposite.”

“And wouldn’t a nine foot manwolf-

“Womanwolf.”

Lucille couldn’t stop herself. She giggled.

Nicola found it infectious. “You’re making me laugh now too you idiot!”

”But I don’t even have dominate.”

“Don’t try to obfuscate the issue.”

“I wouldn’t do that in your presence.”

“Fair enough, but we should discuss this with celerity.”

“But first, stop the superpower puns, I don’t have the fortitude for it! How do you?”

“It’s a gift.”

“Ouch.”

Nicola swooped Lucille in a big hug and whispered in her ear, “I win.”

“You’re crushing my bust..”

“Sorry..” Nicola stepped back. 

Lucille scooped her back up. “I didn’t mean stop, I mean get to work. Remember what you told me?”

Nicola saw the glint in the vampire’s eyes and gave the answer. “Lupus lick all the competition like no one else?”

“We’ll talk later, but for now, just remember that the supernatural became known the instant Belle Dingle’s’ coat threw itself at people.” Then Lucille slid her slender undead leg round the wiry, delicious thigh of her almost too alive lover and closed off any further discussion by slipping her tongue hers. Nicola rolled her own tongue around it in sweet response, enlarged with practised partial shift technique. And was surprised as hell when Lucille matched her; Animalism hadn't been mentioned but it was one that Lucille possessed.

Thursday had threatened to be a bit of grind. Now though, it promised to be a hell of a grind.

Karen studied them, completely unnoticed by the incredibly dangerous women coupling on the Shag Pile carpet, or the pair of them just didn’t care. 

“Oh! So ‘that’s’ how that works!”


	3. Chapter 3

Eric Pollard was incensed. If this stupid girls from out of town thought that things were finished, then they had thought wrong. Oh, they’d laughed at him when he’d threatened setting the RSPCA on them. But what they were unaware of was how well connected he was. 

“Hello, Emily, I’m calling about those dangerous dogs-”

“We’ve heard about your little fraca, Eric and quite frankly-

“I’m calling in my marker. I’ll consider all our debts paid once I am the sole owner of those dogs and this uptight slags get what is coming to them!”

“I see,” the woman answering him said. “All debts gone hmm? Well, then, I’ll bring a canine investigation unit tomorrow afternoon. And after it’s done, I never want to hear your voice again.”

“We have a deal then.”

“God help me.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole was curled up basking in the midday sun, when there was a heavy pounding on the door. She growled irritably as she pulled the couch over her undead girlfriend. It usually sufficed just to leaver her upstairs but they’d spent a long time grinding so it had gone by ten by the visitors arrived.

She checked the security chain was connected before opening the door slightly. Even as she did, a large face peered in closer than she was happy with and a meaty hand from the tall bulky man shoved a warrant in front of her face. 

“We’re here to take those dangerous dogs of yours away.”

Nicole read the warrant and snarled. “This is bullshit.”

“Yeah, well we’re taking the dogs, by law and if you don’t open the door, we’re authorised to knock it down.” There was a slamming of doors and two more men walked into view. They were smiling maliciously.

Nicole bared her teeth as the rage started to flow and threatened to send her flying into a murder spree. There was enough threat in her expression that the three men stepped away briefly.

“Hello?” The unexpected voice came from behind them,making them all look around to see George Sands strolling nonchalantly up the path. “There seems to have been a mistake made here. May I see the warrant?”

It was practically shoved in George’s face, with the obvious intention of being snatched back before George could read it. When the holder tried to withdraw it, he found it slip from his hand.

“OI!”

George looked at the man and spoke slowly. “You can have it back once I’ve read it.”

“You only said you wanted… to… sod it.” His attempt to intimate George fell flat as the latter just looked straight at him. It didn’t help that the weird woman had a very similar expression. 

George nodded. “Yeah, this is completely legit.” He saw the officer grin. “Except that they’re my dogs and have been since last night, here’s the receipt and since the name on this is no longer extent, this warrant is now invalidated.

The man gazed over the receipt and George continued, “Also this means that you’re on private property and I think the lady wishes you to leave.  
“Fuck off out of my sight covers it. And since you’re now trespassing you brain dead fuckwitted cousin of a Monkey shagging neanderthal, I can loose my, I mean, his, dogs.” She gave a sharp whistle and vicious barking answered her.

The officers hesitated but when a shimmering white translucent form rose from the ground to glare at them. The unwanted visitors screamed and clattered into their vehicle. There was panicked shouting even as one of the men claimed that he was sure one of the other two weirdos was turning into a wolf.

As the van wheels churned up the driveway and the van itself spun around, leaving in a hurry, George turned his attention to the newcomer, then grinned at Lucille. “She’s the third of your trio, right?”

Lucille nodded curtly even as Karen wailed mournfully and threw a few stones George’s way, only for him to walk right through her. 

“Well!” Karen huffed indignantly and threw a flowerpot at the visiting Werewolf’s head.

 

George winced as crockery shattered on his skull but he still extended his hand to Lucille. “Interesting to meet you.”

“Likewise, but I think we should discuss our mutual situations in doors, And thanks for the sve.

“You’re welcome but I did it for our ‘cousins’.”

“I know. But I’m also grateful.”

George was about to say something when a semi familiar scent assailed. His nostrils. “Is there a vampire under your couch?”

“Damn it, I keep telling her to use more air freshener.”

George conceded. “I’ll get MItchell over this evening, He can give tips. I think Annie should come too.”

“Ghost?”

“Ghost.”

 

* * *

A leather jacket flew at Eric Pollard’s head. It was annoying enough that ghosts existed. It was even more annoying that for some reason this one had taken a personal dislike to him. He had tried shouting down Belle Dingle but that had only meant the argumentative family closing ranks, 

On top of that, the RSPCA had cut him off and his one time victim had gleefully informed him that the three men she worked with were more than willing to rip his arms out of his sockets and force feed them to him if he ever spoke to any of the four of them again.

The new vicar looked worried. For some reason the exorcism of Belle Dingle’s jacket was failing and the reverend Timothy Harris doubted things were going to improve.

He was right. His door practically exploded inwards as Zak Dingle et himself in. He stalked over to Pollard, and as the other stuck a waggling finger in his fac, he snatched it and bent it backwards. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing with our Belle’s jacket pollard but i do not she never lent it to you!” 

Eric’s face was going red as he struggled to free himself of zak’s grasp. The jacket was picked up by the reverend and handed over to Zak. “Mr Dingle, I appear to have been misinformed.” The look the vicar gave Pollard matched the icy tone.

“Never you mind reverend, now we know what actually happened, we’;; just keep shouting at Pollard.”

“Nonetheless, you’re paying for any damage done to my door.

“Don’t think so…” Zak shook his head,although without malice.

That’s when ice formed on window and the words, ‘oh yes you are' formed in the condensation.

“Then again, I suppose I was a little hasty eh?”

“And you can always bill Eric here afterwards since this mess quite his fault.

 

*

Half an hour after his guests had left Timothy pondered the words the departing ghost had whispered to him. He shrugged, the supreme being remained precisely such, and she’d sent him a ‘hello’ next sunday’s Sermon promised to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

The Dingle’s house was crowded that evening. The sun was down and the lights were on. Dingles of the family, past and present residents were there, and half of them were adjusting to the newly proven supernatural.

 

The most disturbed was professional chef, Marlon Dingle. He had no idea what to cook and watching Nicole and George eat their steak raw was just unsettling. Annie was getting on great with Karen, although the latter finally realising she’d liked girls had planted on firmly on the other ghost’s lips. 

Fortunately. Annie shrugged and rolled with it, mostly because being dead meant she wasn’t getting any.

Belle had a long talk with Annie and the latter told her that her friend had moved on and forgiven her. Now it was time to forgive herself and promise to do better.

With the arrival of Mitchell and Lucille, the vampires finished off the ensemble.

And one day later, Eric Pollard moved to Walford.


End file.
